Not So Quiet Morning
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Post Lay Me Down (4x07) Audrey and Nathan expected to have a quiet morning to themselves but Duke and Jennifer make it impossible.


Not So Quiet Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Haven unfortunately.

Spoilers: All Episodes (emphasis 301 (3x01), Countdown (4x06) and Lay Me Down (4x07))

* * *

Audrey woke to a finger tracing her spine and she smiled as she opened her eyes. Her eyes first met skin and she looked up to see Nathan looking down at her from where he laid underneath her body. He gave his own version of a smile and let his hand settle on her hip. The sun seemed to just be rising and that meant it was still early in the morning.

"Morning."

He kissed her head before answering, "morning, it's still early if you want to go back to sleep."

"Well I do have this warm pillow?" She smirked and he let go of a soft chuckle. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you kicked my leg around 4, so about an hour." He poked her side, "I've seen you punch someone, I didn't realize your kick could equal that. I may have a bruise later."

A grin and a small laugh escaped the woman in his arms. "Well then I'll just have to kiss it better." Audrey moved and straddled him, "you know it is early and it'll be a while before everyone in this town wakes up…"

Nathan sat up and pulled her closer to him, "I like the way you think."

"Hold on," he groaned as she pushed against his shoulders with the palms of her hands. "I'm not disagreeing with the idea that I came up with, need I remind you. I'm only saying that while right now isn't the time for it, we do need to talk about everything. Can we agree on that?"

Blue eyes met blue eyes and Nathan pushed her long hair out of the way, "Agreed…but not right now."

"No, not right now." She took his head in her hands and kissed him.

* * *

"Lexie!" Duke's voice was followed by a slight pounding on the French doors that lead into the apartment. "Lexie I need to talk to you, its life or death kind of important."

Nathan pulled and away and groaned, "really, of all days he decides to bother you."

"I know but its Duke, horrible timing is part of his charm." Audrey moved off the bed and grabbed for her robe, throwing Nathan's clothing at him from where it laid on the floor. "Your clothes trail from the living area."

"Lexie! Open the door or I'll…I'll claim landlord entitlement and come in anyways." He knocked again and she turned to see Nathan with his pants on.

Audrey opened the doors and Duke walked in, he stopped and pointed at her. "What Duke, it's not like you haven't seen me in less before."

"I averted my eyes thank you." He shook his head and looked up to see Nathan pulling his shirt from where it laid on a lamp shade. "You know what, I am not going to ask. I came here to talk to Audrey and that's what I'm going to do." He turned back to Audrey and then looked at Nathan, "maybe I should come back in like an hour."

"Well Nathan's already dressed so that's pointless," Audrey made the flippant remark and put her hands on her hips. "So what's so important you're banging on my door before normal people wake up?"

* * *

He put his hands together and looked between them very seriously. "Look, after a whole bottle of whiskey, beating myself up and thinking about all the loyalty between us as well as Jennifer basically pulling an Audrey and telling me to get my shit together or I'd feel what pain is like…" he looked at Audrey and Nathan both. "She maybe small but she's scary when she's pissed off. I mean, it's like they took a fire…"

"Duke!" Audrey motioned with her hand to continue.

"Yeah, anyways…Wade attacked Jennifer and then he came at me…" he looked down at the floor. "Needless to say you get the idea of what happened," he looked back up and held his hands up. "Apparently now I'm no longer cursed…much to our disadvantage."

Nathan nodded and checked his pocket for his phone, "uh, did you happen to see my phone?"

Audrey laughed and shrugged, "could be anywhere, mine too." She looked at Duke, "mind calling our phones?"

"You two are unbelievable." Duke pulled out his phone and dialed Nathan's number, the cop went in search of it and found it under the kitchen table. "Now that is just plain…I don't get that crazy and I live on a boat, things can go everywhere."

* * *

Nathan walked over and held out a second phone to Audrey, "looks like they camped out together." She took it and smiled before Nathan stepped back and dialed a number. "Where is Wade's body?"

"My boat, deep freezer." Audrey looked at him, "new edition, don't ask. I've remodeled my ship since our boatjacking adventure and your boyfriend put a bullet hole in it trying to shoot me after you got kidnapped."

Audrey's head whipped around and looked at Nathan but he stood on the phone, his face dropped when she glared. "Yeah Dwight, Duke has some stuff to inform you of." He handed the phone to Duke and the former conman took it, leaving Nathan to Audrey's wrath.

Despite having to tell Dwight about Wade and the bodies, it was amusing to see Audrey silently berating Nathan for his actions by only stares. The man practically was dying to get away from the look, looking ever other place he could other than on his partner. "Okay, yeah I'll come down and let you know what is happening in writing."

* * *

"Duke are you up here?" Jennifer's voice floated from the deck and they all turned to see her walking in the door. "Oh there you are," she shut the door and then looked around. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

Duke waved his hand, "I technically interrupted them and their…anyways, I came by to tell them about the reason for my pity party. You interrupted Nathan being silently lectured by Audrey for his actions about a year ago on my boat."

"You shot up Duke's boat, how could you be so stupid? First the boat when I go missing and then Howard when I go into a barn." She threw her hands up, "what's next, I get abducted by aliens and you shoot up NASA?"

"We've already had abduction as a Trouble before," Nathan looked at her. "I don't think it'll happen again."

Duke laughed and shook his head, "dude maybe you should shut up right now."

"Wait!" They all looked at Jennifer, "really, you had alien abduction as a Trouble? I thought Haven was weird but I didn't think it was THAT weird!"

* * *

Audrey rolled her eyes, "can all of you go downstairs so I can get ready for the day or am I going to have to do it with everyone here?"

"Alright you heard the lady." Nathan motioned with his arms towards the door and both Jennifer and Duke left.

"That robe looks great on you by the way."

Audrey waved, "goodbye Duke." The door closed and Audrey looked at Nathan, "why are you still here?"

Nathan walked over to her and put his hands on her hips, "because, as strange as it will be." He leaned in and kissed her, "I want to see Audrey turn into Lexie."

"That is strange, sure there's not a fetish for something like this. Like a previous life fetish, where you're addicted to previous lives and the transformation?"

He looked up in thought, "don't know but if not, I will gladly be the only one to hold the title."

Audrey took his head in her hands and kissed him, "sometimes you make no sense but I love you anyways."

"I love you too." He pulled her close and held her, kissing her head. "And for the record, if you did get abducted by aliens I'd shoot up their space craft not NASA. That's just too much paperwork."

Audrey laughed before breaking away to get started for the day. He watched her head toward the bedroom of her apartment and followed. "Okay, so…should I go a little wild with my outfit or stay in my own clothes like I've been doing?"

"I'm sure Lexie is starting to hate the beige enough she'd experimenting with something." He sat on the bed, "you and Jennifer should really go do girls day or something, do something normal that Audrey wouldn't. Then you could go shopping for more clothes and talk about Duke and me all you want without us hearing."

She stuck her head out the bathroom, "uh huh, while you and Duke exchange punches. I don't think that will happen anytime soon."

"I swear Duke has a thing for Jennifer and I think she has a small bit for him too."

"Nathan Wuornos," she walked over to the dresser with her hair braided instead of down. "I think you have enough relationship issues without interjecting in other relationships."

"Issues how?" He looked at her but put a hand up when she gave a 'really' look. "Right, issues of my own. Like the whole wanting you to shoot me issue." She gave a stare that time. "Shutting up."

* * *

A/N: And that is my Post-Lay Me Down fic. I thought about how you expect a quiet morning after that night but it's Haven and Duke...how could I resist?


End file.
